Canada's day-after the night before
by Mell1you0
Summary: Canada wakes up in an unfamiliar bed after a wild night of drinking and parting. He has a sinking feeling he did more than just drinking last night and he knows he's going to regret it!
1. Chapter 1

_**Canada wakes up in an unfamiliar bed after a "rad" night of drinking and partying except he doesn't remember anything and he's got a sinking feeling he's going to regret what he did the night before. :D**_

Hey guys this is my first Fanfic so, it might be a kinda bad lol.

* * *

"What time is it?" Matthew mumbled to himself groggily as he, with some difficulty fluttered open an eyelid. He sat up straighter in the bed as he looked around the unfamiliar room. He wasn't sure where he was but it looked to be sometime in the afternoon, as sunlight streamed in the room though the large French glass door that appeared to go out on to a balcony.

He went ridged as he felt movement next to him under the blankets. He stared at the moving mass that then proceed to poke its head out the blanket. He sighed with relief when out poked Kumajirou, who looked sleepily up at him. Matthew sunk back in to the bed cuddling his little bear friend. He was glad it was his friend he woke up with, instead of some stranger in this unfamiliar bed.

Speaking of unfamiliar, where the heck was he? He vaguely remembered going out drinking with his brother and drinking a lot, but the exact details were really hazy. He thought he remembered Arthur and Francis being there and…and…someone else? Matt shook his head and put a pale hand through his blond bedhead hair. It was way too hard to think about what happened last night, his brain hurt the more he thought about it.

"Hmm, I guess I better get up and find out where I am." He thought aloud to himself, turning to look at Kumajirou.

"You stay here, eh." He told the bear who looked up for a moment, then nodded tiredly before resting his head back down. He sighed and headed for the door.

Matthew poked his head out cautiously, looking left to right examining his new surroundings. The place seemed pretty fancy, the walls were lined with exquisite paintings of lush countryside and Matt could hear the faint sound of violins playing somewhere. Maybe he was at Frances house? He stepped out it to the corridor and caught sight of himself in a large gold framed mirror that was hung on the wall. He looked himself up and down. He wasn't wearing his own clothes; in fact he'd never worn anything like this before. He looked quite good in this new outfit he thought as he examined his unusual, puffy sleeved dress shirt and French style trousers. He must definitely be at France's house he thought again but why the heck was he wearing these clothes? He smoothed down his wild looking hair in the mirror, and then walked down the corridor where he could hear someone cheerfully humming.

* * *

_**More coming soon! Tell me what you think so far! :3**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Ah, My little angel~ You have awoken!" A familiar voiced cooed as he walked into a large, comfortable living room that expanded out into a sleek modern kitchen. He looked over to see France getting plates out of one of the cupboards.

"Would you like a croissant?" France asked turning his head to flash Matthew a seductive smile. He instantly felt his cheeks burn as he quickly looked down suddenly feeling way too embarrassed to meet Francis's eyes.

"u-um, y-yes please." He managed to say, struggling to hide his embarrassment. Francis let out a soft chuckle as he brought over a plate of croissants and gestured for Matthew to take a seat on the large sofa. He sat cautiously on the sofa fiddling with his long sleeves, trying to avoid making eye contact with Francis, which would evidently make him blush even worse.

"You look ravishing in my clothes, almost as fabulous as I look in them." The older nation said flicking his golden hair dramatically of his own shoulder as he went to sit down next to Matt.

Matt could feel his cheeks burning even redder at France's compliment but he felt he was about to faint as Francis put his arm round him, moving his face dangerously close to his so he could feel France's warm breath on his neck. Matthew shifted uncomfortably for a moment, even if it was France, he was never this affectionate. He felt himself become flustered as he decided he couldn't take it anymore.

"W-what exactly did I do last night?" he whispered frightened to hear the answer. France smiled intently not meeting his eyes, as his maniacal "hon, hon, hon" laughter rose into the air. (Oh crap…) Matt thought as he shifted away from the perverted Frenchman. This couldn't be good no matter what it was.

"Well mon amie… All I can say is that it had a certain je ne sais quoi, non?" France said his eyes darkening and his grin widening. Frightened out his wits, Matthew shuffled away from the looming Frenchman, who was creeping closer. He sweated his face completely red from the older nation's advances.

BANG BANG BANG

"Yo France! Is my Bro in there! I know he's in there, DUDE!"

* * *

Hehe let me know what you think! :3


	3. Chapter 3

France leapt away from the nervous wreck he'd created as America burst in the room.

"There you are dude, been looking all over for yo-"

"ALFRED!" Matthew beamed as he ran over and hugged his brother affectionately, before quivering behind him from France.

"Hey, Frenchie what'd you do to Mattie?" Alfred said looking down at his Bro who was now clinging to his jacket in fear. He looked over at France who couldn't hide his guilty face and got his answer.

"Well how could I resist, he-" France began as Alfred's face hardened in to a scowl.

"Dude you **better _not_** have done anything to my bro!" Alfred growled as he raised his fist ready to give an ass whoopin'.

"N-NO! I-I didn't DO anything to him…_at least not yet~_" France stuttered in defence though still managed to give a devious smile to Matthew. Matthew hid his embarrassed face behind his brother. America back down a little but still looked unhappy especially with that last comment. Alfred sighed and patted Matthew's hand that was clinging to him, and gave a loving look to his distressed Brother.

"Well, you still better leave him alone!" Alfred announced harshly turning to point an accusing finger at Francis. Francis merely shrugged casually as if to say no guarantees. France however seemed to waver a bit showing his fear of America's wrath, though Matthew was the only one who really noticed.

"Come on Dude, let's go!" Alfred said smiling to his Bro, slapping his arm round his shoulder. Matthew smiled back then felt a sudden tug at his leg. He looked down to see Kumajirou's cute little face looking up at him. Matt bent down quickly and picked up his little friend, who must have wander through after all the noise Alfred was making. He hugged him tightly and left the house with Alfred's Brotherly arm still round him.

Francis was left more than a little depressed, He had missed a prime opportunity to be with his sweet alone. France's heart fluttered a little as he thought of his sweet. He blushed a little thinking of how his Mattie blushed so much when he showed his affections to him. He couldn't help but let his little perverted mind wander about all the things he could do to such an innocent rose!_** Hon, Hon Hon**_!He really wished he had taken more advantage of him while he was drunk. Had Matthew really forgotten all they had shared? Francis slumped in to his fabulous sofa feeling less then fabulous himself, maybe he should call Arthur, He'd understand…


	4. Chapter 4

"DUDE, last night was so totally wild!" Alfred exclaimed as they got in to his car.

"I mean everyone was so like totally drunk it, you especially Bro!" The American laughed as they sped off. Matthew laughed nervously looking down and tugging at his new attire. How did he end up wearing this anyway? Did he put it on or did some else... OH GOD! Did Francis…? He shook the thought from his mind. That was a little too scary for him to think about right now; he should be focusing on getting home. Speaking of going home, why had Alfred shown up at France's house looking for him? Usually Alfred didn't really care about him most of the time, so why the sudden change of heart? He turned and looked over at his brother who was loudly announcing how funny Arthur looked when he was slouch over the bar, complaining about how he missed the good old days. Matthew could feel his head pounding as the loud American laughed obnoxiously.

"Hey, Alfred?" Matthew said softly, causing Alfred to stop laughing and glance over at his Brother curiously.

"Why'd you come find me?"

Alfred blushed slightly turning to look straight at the road.

"I couldn't just leave my Brother…" He paused for a moment struggling to get the words out.

"I mean…I was really worried when I couldn't find you and I thought…I mean anything could have…You could have been…" Alfred paused again and glanced embarrassedly over at Matthew, who was looking up at him with innocent eyes.

"You really scared me man…I don't know what I would do if you were…you know…gone" Alfred said sadly as they drew close to Canada's house.

The car pulled up in to the familiar drive way and came to a gentle stop. The two got out and walked slowly over to Matthew's door, stopping just in front of it. Matthew turned to his brother and looked into his big blue eyes.

"If you need anything just phone me, k?" Alfred said softly, looking down into his brothers wide purple eyes. Matthew nodded and paused for second setting Kumajirou down on the ground. He stood for a moment before loving hugging his brother.

"Thank you for caring…" Matthew whispered pressing his head into Alfred's chest. Alfred blushed hard in surprise at his brother's sudden affection before softening and wrapping his arms round his brother.

"Just don't go disappearing again, okay?" Alfred said with a serious tone, holding his brother at arm's length looking down deeply into his eyes.

"I won't" The Canadian said noticing the concern in his brother's words

"Promise"

The Canadian smiled as his brother's face smoothed a little.

"I'm gonna keep you to that promise!" Alfred said quickly before giving his brother one last hug and jogging off back towards his car. He waved good-bye before getting into his car and driving off.

Matthew stood and smiled for a moment at his brother's kind words. If only he was that affectionate all the time~


	5. Chapter 5

He kicked up the door mat taking the spare key from underneath. Smiling he opened the door and wander inside. The place seemed tidy and unchanged since he left; so he guessed the party had left his place unharmed. Looking down at himself he decided it would be best if he actually changed into his own clothes, at least then he would be comfortable. Shuffling over to his room, Kumajirou not far behind him, he found his usual combo of a blue hoodie and jeans.

Taking his dress shirt of he threw it on the bed quickly replacing it with his hoodie. It was much more comfortable wearing hoodies then a dress shirt that was for sure! Reaching into the pocket of his trousers he noticed his phone was still in there along with a piece of paper with something written on it. How strange, lucky his phone was still with him though, god knows where it could have ended up if he hadn't had it. He sat them both down on his bedside table, quickly changing into his jeans before collapsing on his bed.

"Ughh… my head" he moaned as his headache reminded him of its presence, making him sprawl out on the bed. Pausing for a moment he lay there. What did that note say? Hmm…I better check. With great effort, he sat up and took the piece of paper from his bedside table and examined it for a moment.

"Check your contacts for awesomeness! Phone me some time-from the Awesome Prussia x"

A smile crept on to his face as he read the note. He grabbed his phone and swiped through his contacts. There it was, Prussia contact-"Mr Prussia the Awesome". Wow, really? He assumed Gilbert must have put it in himself. Should I phone? He probably knows what happen last night; I_ think_ I remember him being there…_right?_ He clicked the contact and dialled it.

~RING,RING~ I hope he picks up… ~RING,RING~

"Hey, Gil?"

"OH, MATT! Hows it going? How you holding up~?"

"I'm doing alright…I suppose"

"Even after your little stay over at Francis's house? You were totally wasted last night~"

KESESESESE~

"You should totally look at those awesome photos on your phone! They're of course awesome because I took them and most of them have my awesomeness in them! Kesesesese~"

"umm…sure"

"Scheiße! My bruder west is being an Ass!"

W-what ze hell **_is_** dis?! **_BRUDER_**_!_

"Verdammt! Dis AWESOMENESS has got to go. _Ciao~_"

CLICK

Heheh… well _that_ was weird… guess I better look at the photos then. Clicking on his photos he glided through them to the ones that were at the start of the party. There sure were a lot of photos… There was one of him and Gil smiling together, Prussia had his arm round him and was holding a beer. Matt looked at it fondly, him and Gil had been friends for a while now but it look like they had really bonded last night. Then he noticed a picture of Gil with his brother Ludwig. Germany looked a little tense like normal but at least he looked happy. I guess he must have had a good time too. As he continued to swipe through the pictures he noticed a picture of Arthur and Francis laughing together at the bar. Even though they fought often they really did have a close relationship. Nodding approvingly he went to the next picture and couldn't help bust out laughing. Alfred was right; Arthur looked hilarious when he was drunk! Still laughing he flicked through more of the photos and then suddenly he stopped and went cold…

"E-E-EEEEEEEEEEEH?!" He cried as he flung the phone on the bed.

Rubbing his eyes then looking at the phone again his whole face turned red and his stomach fluttered. With shaking hands he reached for the phone bringing it closer so he could see it clearly. It was him and France…kissing~

~And the worst part is…it looked like he was enjoying it~

Sighing he fell back on to the bed, his face incredibly red and flustered. It would have been so bad if it had just been a peck but no. This was Francis he talking about, it was a true French kiss… eww

"DAMN IT!" he howled as he flipped round smothering his face into a pillow. This was too much for him…he needed something sweet and warm to calm himself.

~Mmm…hot chocolate with maple syrup~

Sipping on the drink he shuffled over to his couch and sat down quietly.

~Sniff, Sniff~

"Want~" Kumajirou said as he sniffed the air next to Matt. Smiling warmly at him, he placed a bowl on the floor containing some of his special hot chocolate he had made his friend.

God he felt tired. He stared down at his empty cup. He Might as well go sleep he thought to himself as he instinctively shuffled towards his bedroom.

Crawling in to his bed, he covered himself in blankets and fell in to a deep dreamless sleep…till~

**_BANG BANG BANG!_**

* * *

**_I'm considering doing another story from Francis's view (Maybe Arthur's too?) at the party and after the party as well. I think it would be _****_rather_****_ interesting~ hehe_**

**_~Thoughts?~_**


	6. Chapter 6

Hmm… what's that?

**_BANG BANG BANG!_**

Crap. That's the door, better go answer it…damn it.

**_BANG BANG BANG!_**

_Geez! _I'm coming god damn it! I hate being woken up, if this is Poland coming for something stupid again, I swear I'm gonna kill him.

**_BANG BANG BANG!_**

I hope this isn't Poland but he's the only one he could think of who knocks this obnoxiously…

Matthew grumpily approached the door feeling more than a little pissed off, his head was still groggy. Scowling, he opened the door but to his surprise, his faced softened in to a smile when he seen who was at the door.

"I totally brought my awesome self to brighten your day!"

Putting his arm round his friend, Gilbert guided Matt into the living room like he owned the place. Sighing, Matt just went along with it. He was use to Gil's random visits and strange antics. The former nation turned to his friend with a devious smirk.

"You know, this Awesomeness sure is hungry. How about we make some pancakes?" Prussia announced smirking at Canada's annoyed twitch. Exhaling irritably Canada gave in. He was hungry anyway…

~siss~ -flip- ~siss~

Even though Gil had said "we" he wasn't doing much to help. He just sort of stood behind him watching intently. He had to admit though; it was nice to have someone pay such close attention to him for once.

"Okay pancakes are done!" Matthew said putting the pancakes out on two plates and coating them in some super sweet maple syrup. They strolled over to the couch where Matthew placed the plates of pancakes carefully down on the table.

"You know, I'm really glad I took Cuba's advice about trying this stuff. It's just so good~" Gilbert confessed taking several bites out of his pancakes.

*tweet, tweet*

"Oh, Gilbird! How long have you been sitting up there? You want some, lil' Awesome?"

Chirping again the little yellow bird fluttered down and took a few pecks at the pancakes before turning and tweeting at Prussia happily. Matt and Gil did have a few things in common at least; like having cute animals that always want to eat their food. He lounged back on his couch and watched Gil chow down on the pancakes; it had been a while since anyone had come to his house visit, much less for anything as friendly as pancakes. His last visitor had been…? Uhm…_who_ had it been...? Hmmm…

God…now he remembered, how could he forget? Geez! why'd that guy have to be so damn scary and show up at his door at 3 in the morning? I mean come on! That damn Russia. He had come to discuss something with him but Matthew was too damn freaked out by him to care; just that way he stared right into his soul. Matt couldn't even remember what he'd asked for; all he could recall was those blood-thirsty eyes, staring right to his core. Matthew could do nothing but manically agree to anything he said just so he would leave quicker and not brutally murder him in the dead of night with a faucet. Why did he carry that around anyway? I MEAN REALLY? _Who does that?_ He could feel someone's eyes staring at him right now…No it couldn't! Could it…?

"Hey are you okay?" Gilbert said looking curiously at his friend, who looked to be in some sort of terrified trance, staring in to nothingness. Gilbird hopped forward turning his head side to side thoughtfully. Even he thought it was strange.

"H-Hahaha… I'm fine!" Matthew stammered coming out of his little daze, feeling extremely weird and embarrassed.

"Really? You looked pretty freaked out to me…" Prussia said raising an eyebrow and staring for a moment longer. Shrugging Gil decided he probably did want know anyway (It was probably for the best~)

Matthew still feeling embarrassed decided he better change the topic to something that wasn't directly focused on him...

"Hey could you tell me what happened last night when we were all out drinking, I kinda blackout~ hahaha~" Matthew said quickly hoping maybe Gil had a few answers for him and wouldn't question him any further about what his little trance was about.

"Kesesesese~ Very well~ Let the _Awesome Prussia_ explain!" Gilbert declared standing up majestically and sweeping his arms out dramatically to the side, then placing them firmly on his hips.

"We were drinking an' being totally **AWESOME!** Then I totally took some pictures with your phone, which were **AWESOME! **Then we… Then we…?" He stopped for a moment and put a finger to his mouth and scratched his head.

"Hmm…" He uttered, his eyes closed deep in thought.

"I don't actually remember~" he said finally with one hand rubbing his head the other gesturing apologetically towards his friend.

"But it was **AWESOME!**" Gilbert announced nodding his head in approval. Laughing meekly at his friends display, Matthew felt himself sigh. He supposed he wouldn't ever really know all of what happened last night.

"Don't look so sad Lil' Awesome! You know what cheers me up? DRINKING! Come on, let's go!~" Gilbert said, firmly grabbing his friends arm and dragging him towards the door.

"But I don't want t-"

"It will be **AWESOME!** _COME ON~_"

And before Matthew (or anyone else for that matter) could do anything about it, it had started again. Another day after the night before~

* * *

_**~Bonus chapter~ Francis's and Arthur's heart to heart phone call~ coming soon! **_

_**Thanks for reading everyone! ~ new story coming soon. Got any idea's let me know! **_

_**More fun to come!~ Stay tuned! ~(^.^)~**_


	7. Bonus! Francis and Arthur little talk

**_Bonus time! :3_**

* * *

Looking down nervously at the phone, he tried to calm himself. America's threat had left him more shaken then he would have like and he didn't want to make his old friend worry. Shakily picking up the phone, Francis dialled the familiar number and waited as it began to ring.

Click

"Hello?" Said a groggy voice on the other side of the phone.

"Ahh, Arthur! Mon amie~ How are you doing~" Francis cooed down the phone, strangely delighted at the sound of his friend's voice.

"Oh, Francis, is that you ol' chap? I'm a tad hung over, but otherwise unscathed" Arthur said croakily, sounding rougher than he was letting on.

"I'm glad to hear it~ I was just wondering if you would like to come round my place and have some lunch with me~" Francis suggested hopefully.

"Lunch you say? Well I suppose I can't pass up on the offer of your food Francis~ I'll be over soon." Arthur said seeming to brighten up a little at the thought.

"Ah, don't keep me waiting too long~" France's replied playfully, before hanging up after a hasty exchange of good-byes. Sighing he paused for a moment to think what he should cook for the two of them. Hmm… he thought as he saunter casually over to his kitchen. He tapped his fingers thoughtfully on the counter deep in thought.

"Ahh! Oui!" He exclaimed eventually, finally deciding on what he should cook. Getting what he needed out of various places, he began to prepare their meal.

~knock,knock,knock~

"Just a moment~" Francis called affectionately as he quickly dished out their meal and jogged to the door.

Opening the door He was surprised to see Arthur holding a bouquet of white and yellow lilies, and was looking away embarrassed when Francis had opened the door.

"I-I thought I'd bring a little something as a token of my appreciation, and such." Arthur said quietly pushing the flowers towards France, still looking away too self-conscious to meet his eyes. Smiling softly at his friend's offering, he took the flowers gently giving them a deep sniff.

"Ze are beautiful~" Francis said tenderly, causing Arthur to look up at him slightly surprised. Putting an attentive arm round his friend France guided Arthur inside, closing the door silently behind them.

Coming into the dining area where Francis had just plated the food, he put the fresh lilies into the empty vase in the middle of the table. They sat down together sitting across from each other at the table. Arthur relaxed slightly as the smell of the delicious food floated in the air.

"So how did it go with Matthew after you two left together?" Arthur said casually as they began to eat, sensing it was the reason he had been summoned here. The island nation's directness surprised France causing him to choke slightly on his food.

"H-Heh well it didn't go so well, actually it was going perfectly till he woke up zis morning." Francis stammered suddenly feeling embarrassed.

"I see, so what happened when he woke up?" Arthur said with a sly look in his eye, his mouth peeking in to a smirk.

"Umm… well" France muttered looking down.

"When he woke up this morning and came though, I showered him with my affections but for some reason it made him very nervous and shy~ I mean it did make him look adorable~ so cute!~Ahh so innocent!~" Francis began before losing track and going dreamy eyed thinking of Matthew's charming blushing face. Arthur stared intently at his friend with some curiosity before coughing deliberately. France abruptly snapped out of his little daydream when he noticed Arthur staring at him expectantly. He awkwardly cleared his throat and quickly continued what he was saying.

"It's like he didn't remember anything we shared last night~" Francis's eye's dimmed as he looked dismally over at his friend.

"Well he was extremely drunk last night, so it's more than likely he blacked out most of last night events" Arthur said sensibly looking sympathetically over at his love-struck.

"It's such a shame, he was the one who came and kissed me then suggested he should stay here~" France said sadly looking down and twiddling his thumbs. For a moment they sat in silence till Arthur spoke up.

"You know, he probably does have feelings for you but he's just too shy to show it when he's sober. Maybe he would feel more comfortable if he actually remembered that you two kissed then he would feel less shy about it. Plus a little bit of alcohol would help too, just enough to get him talking."

With eyes full of new hope Francis looked up at his friend.

"He probably won't come willingly if either of us ask him to go out for drinks, but I have the perfect plan to make it happen~" Arthur announced deviously, looking proud as Francis stood up excitedly, his eyes sparkling.

Heading to the phone they dialled up France's old Friend, his total **Awsomeness** was sure to make this plan work~

* * *

Hehehe~3 All done ;3

Do you peeps want a sequel featuring Arthur's plan in action? (It would be** Awesome!**)

Matthew's going to be in for an **_interesting_** time ;)

More fun awaits! Be sure to leave a review! Thanks for reading!~~3 ^_^


	8. Chapter 7

_Hooray! The plan goes into action! (woah over a 1000 view!?) Thanks guys :D_

* * *

Matt looked around the familiar room as he was nudged further in by Gilbert who was standing behind him smirking. Sighing a little he approach the bar and sat down with Prussia quickly jumping up beside him.

It appeared that Gil had dragged him to a pub not too far away from his house. It was the one they usual went to on a Friday night to relax and play pool. Smiling to himself Matt thought of the fond memories he had of this old place as Prussia ordered them some beer. A Hockey game was playing on a TV above the bar which Matt sat and watched contently as he drank his beer and half listen to Prussia as he ranted about the ref. As the game went on and tension rose, it then came to a climax causing them to shout at each other about the awesome goal they're team just scored and order more drinks to celebrate.

They had been sitting celebrating for a while when France walked in catching the eye of Prussia.

"Hey Francis! Come over here and have a drink with us!" Gilbert called warmly. Looking over to Gilbert, Francis's eyes lit up, and he walked over to them.

"Ahh~Gilbert! How are you doing Mon Amie?" France said affectionately, putting his hand on Prussia shoulder.

"Why don't we go sit in one of the booths, non~?" Francis said gesturing towards the green leather booths further down the pub. Prussia and Canada nodded and stood up and made their way over and sat down, having Matt in the middle and Francis and Prussia on either side. They sat for a moment and talked casually. Mathew shifted awkwardly, feeling a little uncomfortable being between the two. Gilbert and Francis continued to chat happily when someone else caught Gil's eyes and was walking towards them.

"Arthur! I'm glad you're here, the Awesome me needs to discuss something with you~" Prussia said enthusiastically standing up and greeting Arthur.

"Ah yes, I remember you mentioned the other day." The island nation said as he smiled warmly at the former nation.

"I've got to go, but you guys have an awesome time~ bye" Gilbert abruptly said, turning to his friends who were still sitting down. And without another word Prussia turned and slapped his arm round Arthur and started heading for the door whilst enthusing loudly about something throwing hand gestures around energetically. Matt felt something was up, but he couldn't tell what. He couldn't hear what the two were saying as they walked off; his mind was too preoccupied by whom he'd been left with.

Being left alone with France, Canada could feel himself go a little stiff. Francis gestured over to the bar maid who came quickly over and leaned close to Francis. He whispered something quietly in her ear which made her giggle and nod cheerfully. After quickly disappearing for a moment, the bar maid then returned with an expensive looking French bottle of wine and two glasses. France winked at the bar maid as she placed down the just opened bottle of wine and glasses. Francis sat up slowly and elegantly poured both Matt and himself a drink. Casually Francis relaxed back into the seat taking his drink and sipping. He motioned towards Matt to take his as well.

Hesitating for a moment, he reached cautiously forward taking the drink. Matt tensed a little taking a sip of the pleasantly fruity wine. He wasn't much of a wine drinker but it was a nice change from beer, he supposed. Looking down at the wine, he decided he should just relax a little, I mean how bad could it be?

"I heard that you make wine too, non? I bet its très bon~" Francis said smoothly, flashing a seductive smile towards Matthew.

"H-Heheh… Well it's alright I guess but it's not as good as yours" Matt confessed modestly smiling shyly over at France. Francis smiled back affectionately, obviously enjoying the compliment.

Ohonhonhon! This is going so well~ I must remember to thank Arthur for setting this up, Francis thought as he looked over at his chère. He just so cute when he's being modest~ so shy and innocent looking, how adorable~3

Taking a gulp of wine, Matthew could feel himself losing it. He had been sitting with Francis a long while now, drinking and joking. They had finished the bottle of wine together, with Matt had the most out of it and were now on to their second. He spluttered out a laugh as Francis did an impression of Arthur; doing so with perfection. In retaliation he did one of Alfred causing France burst out laughing causing Matthew to drop the impression and burst out laughing with him.

As the fit of laughing subsided, Matt noticed the time on a nearby clock. 1 am? Was it that late already? Come to think of it he couldn't remember what time he got here. He should get home and feed Kumajirou; how long had it been since he fed him last? Looking at France He smiled and stood up shakily.

"It's getting pretty late, I-I should probably get h-home" Matthew slurred as the alcohol hit him. With a worried look in his face Francis stood up, and caught Matt's arm as he began to keel over.

"Mon chère, I think it would be best if I walked you home, non?" Francis said tenderly, as he helped Matt balance. Francis was a lot less drunk then he was and Matt had wanted to argue but decided he couldn't as his legs began to buckle. France put his arms round Canada and helped guide him over to the door.

The cold night air hit Matthew hard as they braced the chilled wind outside. At first, he felt very dizzy as his vision span but as the cold air began to penetrate, his head started to feel a little clearer.

Francis could feel Matthew supporting himself a little more and didn't drape as much on to him like a heavy drunken rag doll. Smiling a little as Matthew hiccupping, he propped him up better on to his shoulder. The night was turning bitter and the Icy wind was beginning to pick up. It battered them relentlessly causing Matthew to shiver a little and snuggle into France's chest for warmth. Looking down fondly at him, Francis could feel himself blush; something about this felt so familiar and comforting, almost…nostalgic. Protectively, France hugged Canada tighter in his best efforts to protect him from the cold and continued on walking.

Abruptly the sky began to rumble ominously, the black clouds looming in a thick impenetrable blanket above them. And then as if by clockwork, spits of rain began to pelt the ground before them. Then in but a few moments the sky truly opened up, letting forth an unforgiving torrent of water that soaked the ground and them instantly. In a vain effort the two ran towards Matthew's house, holding the fruitless hope that they would get back only mildly soaked.

* * *

Yay! I did it~

Thoughts of the plan so far?~ Next chapter coming soon! (hopefully)

Brace yourselves! **_~SEXY FUN TIMES~_** ahead! _**Also**_ go check out my deviantart and show it some love! I'm gonna do some drawings/little comic strips from this story (and some other cute stuff)~so yeah~


	9. Chapter 8

The door flung open, lighting flashing brightly and thunder booming soon after. The two rushed inside, slamming the door closed before collapsing heavily against it, breathing hard. France and Canada looked at each and began to laugh breathlessly.

"H-ha-h-ha, well that was unexpected" Matthew uttered, looking Francis and himself up and down. The ends of Francis's blond hair dripped small droplets of water on to his shoulder, while his white shirt clung closely to his skin, looking now to be almost completely see-through.

"I suppose we better get changed. I'll go and find you something to wear and a towel to dry off with. I'll be back in a moment" Matthew said smiling as he clumsily walked towards his bedroom, wobbling slightly side to side as he entered his room. He wandered over to the wardrobe and rummaged through it, searching for something that would be Francis's style. Eventually he found a grey cashmere jumper with a turtle-neck.

I guess France wouldn't mind this? He thought to himself putting the jumper down and searching out a tight white t-shirt for himself. With some difficulty Matt managed to change out of his soaking wet hoodie and slip into the t-shirt that hugged attractively to his chest. He put a cold hand though his tangled wet hair. That reminded him that he needed to get towels for Francis and him. So he scampered quickly towards his on-suite bathroom grabbing the two dry towels that were hanging over the towel rail before scurrying back out again.

"I brought you a-" Matthew started as he remerged from the bedroom, turning speechless when he saw Francis standing in the middle of the living room. Francis looked over at him with a curious smile, before exposing his tone torso as he effortlessly removed his soaked shirt and threw it to the side. Matthew's heart suddenly started to race as his face flushed an unexpected red.

"I-I u-um brought you some things" Matthew stammered looking away quickly. With soft eyes and a comforting smile, Francis walked over to him and took the towel and jumper, making Matt look up at him.

"Merci, mon cher~" France whispered tenderly looking deep it to Canada's sparkling violet eyes.

"A-ah-Ce n'est pas la peine~" Matthew whispered back staring avidly into Francis's twinkling ocean blue eyes. His eyes made Matt feel like he could just stare in to them forever, getting lost in their beauty.

Francis turned reluctantly, breaking Matthew's trance. Walking towards the centre of the room, Francis quickly pulled the jumper over his head and then briskly ruffled his hair with the soft white towel.

Francis's movements were so elegant and graceful. He made simple actions seem so beautiful and precise, like a performance. As Matt watched him, he felt himself go back into his little trance, his vision going a little fuzzy and his head starting to go light. Soon the only thing Matthew could see was a white haze in front of him. Then amongst the white haze a heavenly figure emerged, stood before him. All he wanted to was just reach out and touch it to see if it was real. Matthew started leaning closer, stretching out his hand towards the figure, getting ever closer till his fingers seemed only inches away. Then suddenly he his hand slipped and he tumbled forward, his vision going black and the sensation of falling made him tense up ready for the impact. Then the impact never came.

He had stopped falling and his vision was filled by an angelic white aura. He had been caught by an angel Matthew thought as the heavenly figure came into focus, its arms wrapped round him.

For a moment he hung there before his eyes actually began to clear and refocus. He then realised the heavenly figure who caught him had been Francis, who was smiling tenderly at him as he held Matt in his arms. Though he was smiling his eyes were full of distress.

"Are you alright~?" Francis said quietly lifting Matthew up into his arms after he realised that Matt couldn't actually stand any more.

Matthew couldn't reply to him. He tried speaking but the words wouldn't come out, all he could do was smile embarrassedly as Francis carried him over to the couch and placed him down gently, before sitting down next to him to prop him up.

Matthew rested his head lightly on Francis's shoulder, feeling sleep creeping upon him. He felt save next to Francis and soon he let sleep overcome him and slept deeply.

Soft beams of sunlight streamed into the room from the windows, covering everything in a warm dusty light. The cheerful sound of birds chirping sounded quietly outside. Matthew's eyes sleepily fluttered open as he started to wake up. Pausing for a moment he drowsily examined the room with his eyes, feeling at ease once he realised it was his living room. He closed an eye as he snuggled in to the arm that was round him, pushing his face it to affectionately into a warm chest…

Wait what-?!

Confusedly, he looked at the face he was lying next to and felt his heart thud violently, before then calm a little as he remembered last night. He relaxed in to Francis's arms happily. After a moment he looked over fondly at Francis's face which looked calm and blissful as he slept. Matt watched for a while, the longer he watched him; more the urge to kiss him grew. Soon couldn't take it anymore and he crept closer, his lips hovering cautiously over Francis's. He paused for a moment before being taken by surprise as Francis closed the gap between their lips, kissing him gently, then more deeply as Matthew surprise faded. They both blushed passionately but neither of them pulled away as they continued to kiss, both hungry for each other's touch.

Eventually they pulled away, both a little breathless. They stared softly into each other's eyes.

"You know, It's my trick to kiss people in their sleep~" Francis whispered sensually pulling Matthew close to him.

"I couldn't resist~" Matt whispered into his ear, breathing warm air down Francis's neck, sending shivers down his spine.

"Ohonhonhonhon~~3" Francis moaned as he kissed Matthew's exposed neck tenderly. Matthew couldn't help but let out a soft moan as Francis's continued kiss down his neck. He was in bliss~

* * *

**_phew!~_**

**_Sorry it took so long, hehe~_**

I'm very tempted to write another chapter of just pure Franada love~ I feel it might get a little R rated though- I must refrain myself! (~Unless you guys **_want_** more _**sexy fun time**_**s**~)

Actually~ I have the perfect Idea for this ~hehehehe~ (Don't worry I think everyone will like this :3)

Well feedback (as always) is very welcome~ Let me know what you think! :3


	10. Chapter 9

Matthew clutched Francis's back as he kissed his cheek and then his mouth. The sweet taste of his lips sent sparks though out Matt's body. They kissed again deeply, their tongues mingling together. Their bodies felt like they were on fire, burning hotter with each touch. With each passing moment, they yearned more for each other. Then suddenly Francis grabbed Matt's wrists and pinned him down, leaning in and passionately smooching up his neck. They were both breathing breathlessly, each groaning from the touch of the other.

A devious smirk crept onto Matthew's face as he grabbed the wrists that were holding him down. With one fell swoop, he flipped them round and pinned Francis down, causing him to let out a surprised yelp before smiling knowingly when he realised what had happened. Holding both Francis's wrist with one hand, Matthew smiled dominatingly down. Leaning over, he kissed Francis on the mouth. His other hand found its way under Francis's jumper and lifted it slightly, exposing Francis's tone stomach. Matt moved down from Francis's face and began to tentatively kiss his now bare stomach making his way back up to Francis's lips.

Francis groaned pleasurably, his cheeks red with blush. He couldn't help but melt under Matthew's unusually dominate force. He closed his eyes as Matt came in and kissed his mouth again. As Matthew pulled away Francis noticed something behind him.

Staring down at Francis, Matt detected that his eyes had darted to one side looking past him at something behind him. Then as Francis's face turned to one of dismay, Matt knew something was wrong.

Turning slowly round still with his hands pinning down Francis, he froze mortified.

Shit…

America was standing there in complete silence his face expressionless. No one said anything… No one moved, Time itself stopped as they just stared at each other.

"U-U-Um, I-I-I-…" Matthew stammered after what seemed an age. He couldn't think of anything to say. Alfred stood for a moment longer, his face unchanged. Awkwardly, he step backwards towards the front door. As he reached it, he opened it, still facing Matthew and Francis, and slipped silently out closing again without a sound.

The two paused for a moment blinking, still taking in what had just happened. Quickly the two separated themselves and sat side by side, backs hunched looking down.

"AHH! SHIT-SHIT-SHIT! WHAT I'M I GOING TO DO?!" Matthew cried in anguish, gripping his head and shaking it hysterically. France sat in silence, his eyes filled with a mellow sadness. For him, this could mean the end. America's threat before when he hadn't seen anything were terrifying enough, but now he'd seen that, who knows what he was going to do. However this wasn't the worst thing about it all. The worst thing was that he probably wouldn't get be with Matthew anymore and would have to see Matt with a broken heart all alone. He really didn't want Matthew to bare the same pain he was going to endure. He had to do something.

Calming down slightly, Matthew looked over at Francis. Staring for a second at his expression, he realised that things were going to be a lot worse for him. Matt turned and looked down, feeling guilty for his selfish outburst. How could he think about himself when the person he loved was about to be in a whole lot more danger.

"I suppose I best leave before I cause any more trouble, mon cher." Francis said raising reluctantly and looking towards the door.

"No! p-please don't leave~" Matt said quickly raising form the couch and clutching his love's arm desperately. Francis shook his head gentle and looked sadly into Matts eyes.

"Non, mon petit ange~ You know I cannot stay." He said calmly though his eyes were full of pain.

"But-!" Matthew started before being cut off by Francis's warm embrace. He kissed Matt passionately knowing that perhaps this would be his last. Holding the kiss a little longer Francis then pulled reluctantly away. Matt whimpered slightly as Francis's lips left his. He hated to think that this might be their last embrace; he just wanted it to last forever. Francis gently stroked Matt's hair before lifting up his chin with a delicate hand.

"Remember, Je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours ~" he said tenderly looking lovingly into Matt's, now watery violet eyes.

"Je t'aime tellement, ne laisse!" Matt cried snuggling his face into Francis's shoulder. Francis hugged him tighter and kissed him one last time before letting him go and walking solemnly towards the door. He stopped and turned at the door looking back a Matthew whose eyes were now full of tears.

"Promise me you'll remember?" Francis said softly.

"Je vais…toujours~" Matt replied passionately taking a step towards him. Nodding acceptingly, Francis turned and went out the door, closing it silently behind him.

Matthew collapsed to his knees and wept. He didn't want Francis to die, especially since it was him who caused it. He had to do something! But… what could he do? If he explained it to Alfred would he listen? He never did any other time but this time…this time he would have to listen. For god's sake he had to listen. He wasn't going to lose Francis now... not after so long being alone.

Wiping the tears from his eyes determinedly, he picked himself of the ground. He had a plan to make.

* "Je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours"- I've always loved and I always will.

* "Je t'aime tellement, ne laisse!"- I love you so much, don't leave!

* "Je vais…toujours"- I will… always.

* * *

Sorry for the late update- things have been really busy but I'm going to try my best to update sooner!

Haha~ I wish my French was better, oh well. Feedback plz? :3


	11. Chapter 10

"Alfred dear, please calm down." Arthur said coolly as he brought over some tea.

"Aye, he's right son. Ye'll no solve anything if ye kill the man." Scotland's deep voice said softly as placed a firm hand on Alfred's shoulder.

"BUT, DUDES! HE'S MY BROTHER!" Alfred burst out trying to stand-up but was forcefully pushed back down by Scotland. Sighing, Arthur came over and handed Alistair and Alfred some tea before sitting down calmly next to America.

"Let's not jump to any conclusions shall we? We wouldn't want you doing anything too rash that we would all regret, mmh?" Arthur said sensibly looking tenderly at America. Alfred looked down sulkily; he hated how they treated him like a kid.

"B-but- When I came in they were-" Alfred began protesting before stopping half way when he looked over at Arthur who was smiling sympathetically.

"Have ye tried talking to the lad? Don't ye think it would be better if he told ye what actually happened?" Scotland said as he came and sat on the other side of the American. Alfred paused for a moment and twiddled his thumbs looking down.

"Well I guess I could talk to him…" He said defeated.

"That's my boy!" England said proudly putting a tender hand on his shoulder as Scotland smiled approvingly.

-**_BANG,BANG,BANG-_**

Matthew's heart stopped as he place Kumajiro's food bowl on the floor.

**-BANG,BANG,BANG-**

Matthew began to shake nervously as he went over to the door. His blood ran cold as his suspicions about who was at the door grew.

**_-BANG,BANG, BA…_**

Matthew swung open the door narrowly missing Alfred's overly excited fist going into his face.

"Hahaha… sorry!" Alfred exclaimed nervously putting an apologetic hand behind his head. They stood awkwardly for a moment on the doorstep in silence before Matthew made a stiff gesture for him to come inside. Alfred laughed nervously as they went inside closing the door quietly behind them.

Canada made some coffee in the kitchen as America went and sat down in the living room. Matthew's heart was thumping hard as he was perfectly aware why his brother was here. However it appeared he was calm so it couldn't be that bad? However he still felt it was going to be awkward as he brought the coffee though and handed the cup gently to Alfred.

"So about yesterday…?" Alfred said slowly after a moment of silence after taking a long sip of the hot coffee.

"Hmm…well" Matthew began before taking a deep breath and sighing. He had to admit to himself, when Alfred came in he was still drunk from the night before. He would never have been so confident if he had been sober, but he really didn't want to tell Alfred that he was drunk in case he thought France had been taking advantage of him or that Matt was simply making bad decisions. After another moment of silence Alfred piped up.

"You know I was only checking up on you to make sure you were alright, I wasn't sure if were since Alfred told me you'd gone out drinking again…"

Shit… he knew he'd been drinking. This probably wasn't going to make this any easier.

"Hahah… well Gil came over and kind of dragged me out drinking again and well some stuff happened" Matthew said with a nervous laugh and quickly glance over at his brother who was listing intently.

"So you and Francis are…you know?" Alfred said timidly gesturing with his hands.

"Hahah… Yeah I guess you could say we have a thing with each other." Matt replied laughing nervously again blushing slightly. America seemed a little relieved at his response.

"I guess if you're happy and it's what you want, then I'm fine with it." Alfred said maturely as he calmly stood up and sighed. Canada's big purple eyes sparkled at America as he stood up and hugged him tightly. Blushing hard Alfred hugged back gently. He wasn't that sure about this but as long as Mattie was happy, he was happy. Smiling gleefully Matt looked at his brother.

"Well…Just don't go doing anything stupid!" Alfred said defensibly looking away embarrassed.

"That's my line!" Matthew said cheerfully as they made their way over to the door.

"By the way, you should thank Arthur and Uncle Scotty." Alfred said as they stood at the threshold of the house. Matt Looked at him questioningly, but said nothing.

"Trust me, you should." Alfred said as they hugged one last time. They waved to each other as they parted ways. Returning inside Matthew rushed to the phone. He had a few questions for Arthur and his uncle but there was someone else he really wanted to talk to. He'd be so happy to hear the news.

The End?

* * *

AHH! Sorry this took so long, I've been _**super**_ busy!

You like how I threw Scotland in there? I didn't need to but God know I wanted to! Hehe~

I think I'm pretty much done with this story now :( Unless! You guys want some more then I'd be happy to oblige. You know a little~Franada fun :D

You know? People really don't write enough fanfics with Scotland -_-

(I shall have to remedy this!) ;3


	12. Chapter 11- Final

Hay here's the link to the Squeal! s/10105879/1/The-Drunken-Adventure-The-Day-After

* * *

"Kesese~ they sure do look happy together." Gilbert said softly as he leaned back on the wooden park bench, the bright summer sunshine warming his skin.

"Indeed they do." Arthur said tenderly adjusting himself on the bench and looking out on to the rest of the park. Birds were chirping happily in the lush green trees around them as a warm breeze fluttered though the air, causing the ends of their hair to swish gently in the wind.

It had been two weeks since the Alfred incident and since then Matthew and Francis had become practically inseparable. Arthur had never seen either of them so happy before, it was like the two had received a new lease of life. He smiled as he watched the pair laugh together when Matthew had bopped a bit of his ice-cream onto Francis's nose.

It seems that his plan had worked out nicely. He was happy for the two but somehow watching them like this left him feeling a little bit hollow inside. Lounging back he looked up into the clear blue sky and sighed. No matter how much his heart ached he couldn't take this away from them. Well at least he could be content with his choice to do the right thing for his friend, he thought as he looked over at the couple again who had now stood up and were holding hands grinning.

"Well Arthur, looks like our work here is done!" Prussia said definitely as he stood up with Arthur quickly following suit. Letting out an exasperated sigh Arthur nodded, looking with mellowed eyes at Gilbert.

"Ah~ cheer up!" Gil said throwing an affectionate arm round his shoulders.

"You know Vhat cheers me up?" he said turning his head slightly to Arthur, who replied with a small questioning grunt.

"DRINKING!" Gil shouted energetically as he practically dragged Arthur forwards toward Scotland who was waiting with a grin at the end of the path. It looks like it was Arthur's turn to have his own day after the night before!

* * *

Oh Arthur!~ If I was him I think I would need a drink too!

Goodness me, looks like I'm done! I've got a feeling that there's a squeal coming on!~ would you peeps like that? I totally up for writing a drunken tale with Arthur!

Anyway, I'd like to thank you all for reading my story and for all your support you've given me! 3

Any suggestions for what you'd like to see in the squeal? (also my apologies for this taking so long and being too short~heheh) :3


	13. Squeal link

s/10105879/1/The-Drunken-Adventure-The-Day-After


End file.
